


Clocks (Watches)

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot Creativity night21.01.2017





	

“It's - it's not our anniversary - is it? Some sort of special - three month one?!” Martin asked, very hesitantly.

Theresa laughed:”No - no - it's not!”

 

“Then - why are you giving me a present?” Martin asked, looking adorably confused, at least to Theresa's eyes. Leave it to his beautiful, poor overworked pilot to forget his own birthday. 

“You really don't know what day it is?” Theresa pressed, teasing a bit. 

“No!” Martin seemed quite desperate now. 

“Well, maybe my present will help you keep a better track of time,” Theresa thought a little smugly. 

Martin unwrapped the paper slowly, careful not to rip the beautiful wrapping paper with tiny planes on it. He knew she had problably picked it up as a joke, to tease him a bit, but he was geniuenly worried he might like whatever was inside less than the wrapping paper. 

Martin looked at the present, dumbfounded and confused:”That's...my watch. My - Patek Philippe - Why did you give me… Oh. That's - you mean - “

Theresa beamed:”Yes! You were so sad that the one you had broke so I thought I'd get you a new one. This one doesn't have such a charming alarm sound, through.”

Theresa smiled as Martin hugged her. He was happy and that made her happy. Think how happy he was going to be when he found out she had invited Carolyn, Arthur, Douglas and Marttn The Actor for a little party in the cafeteria across the street. She hadn't even planned it to be a surprise party, but now it was going to be one simply, because Martin still seemingly hadn't remembered it was his birthday.


End file.
